La route des étoiles
by virgulesama
Summary: L'univers de Suikoden 2. Vous croyiez connaître la fin de Suikoden 2 ? Et si les runes avaient voulu que cela se passe autrement...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

" S'il te plait , donnes-moi la réponse à cette question . Le destin est-il inchangeable ?"

Les étoiles sont les guides au milieu de la nuit , une petite lueur d'espoir . Une étoile au milieu des autres se remplit de leur force pour éclairer le plus loin possible . Elles guident les marins sur la mers , les peuples du désert lorsque le sable les entoure et la paix lorsque les nations s'entredéchirent . Mais il existe des étoiles qui brillent moins que d'autres et que l'on ne voit pratiquement pas , cachées par l'éclat de leurs semblables . Cette faible lueur se mélange aux ténèbres de la nuit , n'éclairant qu'elle-même . C'était étrange , c'était sa mère qui disait que les étoiles étaient les âmes des grands rois reconnus pour leur sagesse . Elles nous protégeaient depuis le ciel . Il préférait cette version de l'histoire qui lui rappellait deux bras protecteurs l'entourant pour ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre . En effet , petit , il avait peur du noir et pour le rassurer , sa mère lui montrait le ciel scintillant d'étoiles . Mais dans les deux versions de l'histoire des étoiles , il ne savait pas s'il faisait parti de ces étoiles dont l'éclat était plus faible ou s'il avait simplement fait naufrage dans cet océan de 108 étoiles .

Même le pire des meurtriers connaissait l'innocence de l'enfance , pensa-t-il . Alors que des pays dont il ignorait les noms étaient en guerre , lui , il avait grandi loin de tout cela dans un petit village paisible qui avait pourtant laissé des traces dans l'histoire : Kyaro . Il lui avait été raconté que ce village avait été l'enjeu d'un traité entre la ville-Etat et Highland auparavant . De la possession ce village avait été déterminé l'avenir de la guerre et de la paix. Il fut décidé que cela serait encore la guerre . Peu après cette période qui avait bien anéanti des espoirs , un homme était arrivé au village . Ce retour au source lui fit remonter de tendres souvenirs dans sa mémoire , les souvenirs d'un enfant .

_Son enfance s'était dérouléz dans l'univers choyé et protégé d'une famille aisée , l'une des plus anciennes familles de Higland dévouée à la famille royale . Elle était estimée et fière de son rang . Il imaginait parfaitement la fierté de son père lorsque Rosa mit au monde un garçon dans l'ancienne demeure ancestrale . Ils le nommèrent Jowy , héritier des Atreides et futur serviteur des Blight . Il avait grandi dans cette famille orgueilleuse n'osant se comparer aux " paysans " de Kyaro . Il eut un frère par la suite . Un cocon familial qui lui causa bien des soucis ._

_Par exemple , sa famille ne voulait pas le voir jouer avec les enfants du village . Cela était indigne d'un Atreides . C''était pourtant cette interdiction qui faisait qu'il enfreignait les règles pour aller dans cet univers interdit qu'était le village . Au lieu des livres de la bibliothèque de son père et des derniers rapports politiques très passionnants pour un enfant de cinq ans , il se retrouva au milieu d'un village aux odeurs agréables de cuisine et à la conversation plus intéressante et quotidienne que les dernières batailles . La seule chose qu'il avait regretté alors était d'être sorti sans sa gouvernante pour le protoger . En effet , lorsqu'il s'était approché d'un garçon de son âge vêtu d'un simple kimono alors que lui-même portait une fine chemise de soie blanche, il avait appelé tous ses amis d'un air conquérant ._

_- Eh , les gars , venez voir le petit bourgeois ._

_Le plus grand des garçons s'était avancé vers le fugueur qui ne savait alors comment réagir . Il tenta un " enchanté de vous connaître " comme son précepteur lui avait appris lorsque l'on rencontrait quelqu'un pour la première fois . Les rires fusèrent de plus belle et l'un d'eux effectua une courbette qui aurait valu une belle indignation de la part du précepteur du persécuté ._

_- Alors , les enfants , vous vous amusez entre vous ? Que direz vos parents s'ils vous voient maltraiter le fils du seigneur local ?_

_Devant cet homme âgé , la bande fila à toute vitesse en damnant milles fois les trouillards qui se mêlaient de ce qui ne les regardait pas . Puis , le petit garçon dévisagea son sauveur . La première chose qu'il remarqua fut ses yeux remplis de gentillesse . Malgré sa vieillesse et son vieux kimono tout rapiécé , cet homme avait une certaine distinction dans ses manières ._

_- Il vaut mieux pour toir éviter de voir ces enfants . Ils ne t'apporteront que des ennuis ._

_Puis il prit la main du rescapé pour le raccompagner chez lui . Arrivé devant l'immense bâtisse , le garçonnet n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa mère lui avait ordonné de s'éloigner de cet homme qui aurait pu passer pour un monstre . L'inconnu ne s'était même pas offusqué, s'excusant au contraire d'être à l'origine du vent de panique qui avait envahi la demeure , des cuisines des employés jusqu'à la chambre seigneurale . Par la fenêtre de sa chambre dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé pour le restant de la journée , le garçon le vit s'éloigner d'un pas lent . Pourtant , malgré sa vieillesse , cet inconnu repartait le dos droit . Il n'avait pas compris alors ce que l'on reprochait à cet honorable vieillard qui l'avait aidé . Ce ne fut que plus tard en se remémorant une réflexion de son père . " Une honte , ce traître de Genkaku osant raccompagner l'héritier des Atreides jusqu'à notre domaine ."_

_Et oui , un homme qui avait trahi sa patrie , la ville-Etat , n'était pas digne d'être accueilli comme un héros dans le pays ennemi ._

_Le soir , il s'était couché sans manger et le lendemain , on l'avait encouragé à répéter , enfoncer dans sa tête qu'il ne devait pas fréquenter les hommes qui n'avaient aucun honneur et qui trahissaient leur pays . Comment aurait-on accueilli cet homme s'il était venu à Kyaro avec une armée de l'Etat de Jownston pour occuper la ville ? Le garçon eut alors la réflexion de se dire que , dans ce cas , l'homme aurait été très fréquentable puisqu'il aurait agi au nom de son pays ._

_Le surlendemain , on lui apprenait à se servir de la fourchette pour l'entrée , puis à reconnaître celle qui servait pour les fruits de mer , le pique à escargot et enfin celle pour les desserts . Les bonnes manières étaient la clef de son avenir soi-disant . Peu lui importait au concerné puisque son seul soucis était la fin de la leçon pour filer le plus rapidement possible et en silence ._

_Certains rêvent d'exploration à l'autre bout de la planète pour vérifier ces légendes sur le mur qui annonce la fin du voyage . Lui , il ne rêvait que d'aller explorer l'ouest de son village pour revoir cet homme qui avait piquer sa curiosité . Une vieille dame s'extasiant de ses bonnes manières lorsqu'il lui demanda le chemin se proposa même de l' accompagner . Et ce fut là qu'il les vit pour la première fois : Un garçon et une fille s'entrainer à ... Donner des coups de poings ? Avec le vieil homme . C'était un bien étrange tableau qu'il contemplait , une leçon d'attaque . Les trois personnages mettaient toute leur ardeur dans l'éxécution des mouvements . Il les observa en silence , caché derrière un petit muret ._

_- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui , les enfants . Vous avez amplement mérité que je vous fasse ma spécialité maison ._

_La fille avait sauté de joie d'une manière très ... Exhubérante et le garçon avait calmement remis en ordre sa tenue et son serre-tête ._

_- On arrive Papy Genkaku , le temps que je secoue mon frère ._

_Finalement , la fille avait poussé dans le dojo le garçon qui avait remarqué un autre garçon de son âge les observer . Observant observé . En se sentant démasqué , le coupable ne sut comment réagir car on lui avait toujours répété qu'il était malpoli d'espionner les gens . C'étaient les habitudes de domestique . Prenant donc son courage à deux mains , le garçon s'enfuya à toute jambe . Quand il rentra chez lui essouflé , il était plus songeur que la première fois où il avait vu cet homme qui enseignait le combat à ses deux enfants . En plus , la fille s'était auto-proclamée la soeur de celui qui l'avait surpris ._

_- Où étiez-vous ? Madame votre mère s'inquiétait ._

_Et eux , ils n'avaient pas de mère . Et pourtant , ils semblaient si proches , si liés ... Comme une véritable famille . Il avait été surpris de constater que c'était le vieil homme qui faisait la cuisine . Ils n'avaient pas de cuisinières ? Pourtant , leur maison semblaient si grande . En plus , le vieil homme leur enseignait des choses utiles comme apprendre à se battre . Son impatience jusqu'à la prochaine occasion de retourner dans cette grande maison faisait qu'il n'écouta guère les leçons suivantes alors qu'il avait le masque d'un élève attentif . En effet , il était trop absorbé par ce shéma de famille qui échappait à toute logique et qui était plus instructif que l'histoire de la civilisation Sindar . Dans une famille , il y avait les parents puis les enfants qui étaient nés d'eux . Or , ici , il y avait le grand-père très gentil d'ailleurs les deux enfants , frère et soeur ne se ressemblant pourtant en aucun façon . Finalement , ce ne fut que le surlendemain qu'il put revoir ces trois personnes . C'était encore les mêmes mouvements de combat qui était exécutés et il se dissimula de nouveau derrière la barrière . Mais visiblement , il devait faire piètre figure dans l'espionnage puisque le garçon de son âge avec un serre-tête en or s'approcha ._

_- Qui es-tu ?_

_- Je suis Jowy ._

_- Et moi , Riou ._

_- Riou , on ne parle pas au inconnu avait menacé sa soeur en remontant déjà ses manches pour une éventuelle bagarre .  
- Tiens , te revoilà , lui avait souri le viellard . Mais ne reste pas là dehors et viens plutôt à l'intérieur ._

_La première minute d'intimidation passée , il se retrouva assis en tailleur dans ce que le vieil homme appelait un dojo ._

_- Qu'étaient-ce ces mouvements que vous faisiez ? Vous appreniez à vos enfants à se battre , Monsieur ?_

_- Non , avait-il souri , je leur apprend à se défendre , là est la différence . Mais il se fait tard . Riou va te raccompagner chez toi ._

_- Grand-père , tu ne préfères pas que j'y aille ? Laisser Riou tout seul avec un ..._

_Il ne sut ce que Nanami avait voulu dire . Peut-être un de ces sales morveux encore . Car juste lorsqu'il sortit avec Riou pour se retrouver dans la rue principale de Kyaro , il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une vieille connaissance :_

_- Enfant adopté , fils de poltron et petit riche ._

_Il vit Riou serrer les poings de colère mais aussi continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était . Jowy tenta bien de faire comme lui mais finalement , il se retourna les yeux remplis de colère pour voir les autres se moquer d'eux ._

_- Attends , on va pas se laisser faire , fit-il à Riou en mettant une main sur son épaule._

_Cette réaction surprit son compagnon qui observa timidement le groupe . Puis le regard de Jowy et de Rioou se croisèrent , ce dernier acquiescant de la tête ._

_- _Oncle Jowyc'est là ? Fit Pilika en désignant la rue principale du village , témoin de grandes batailles qui avaient été celles de son enfance .

Les batailles forment les plus belles amitiés . La main gauche de Jowy se referma fortement sur son poignet droit . Cela faisait longtemps qu'il voulait retourner à Kyaro . Un peu plus loin , se trouvait le dojo rénové par la nouvelle propriétaire . Il hésita à y aller . C'était là aussi qu'il avait pris des leçons auprès de Maître Genkaku ... Qu'il avait bien mal appliqué . Dire qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée simplement pour prouver à ses parents qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son titre de noblesse pour réussir . Il avait voulu y arriver comme tout le monde et Riou n'avait pas voulu laisser son ami . Il l'avait suivi ... Jusqu'au bout ... Il sentit un frisson parcourir son poignet droit . Jowy le maitrisa et il suivit Pilika sur le chemin du dojo . Il s'approcha tout d'abord de l'arbre sur la colline . C'était à son pied que Riou et lui avaient enterré leur secret que Nanami avait tant voulu savoir . C'était ici que Riou s'asseyait et que lui s'appuyait sur le tronc d'arbre pour contempler ensemble la contrée , havre de paix durant cette longue guerre . Il vit au loin des enfants jouer dans la prairie . Meme lui quand il n'était qu'un enfant , il n'avait pas le droit de s'aventurer aussi loin à cause de la guerre qui existait bien . Il avait donc réussi à réaliser son rêve : Que des enfants comme Pilika puissent grandir en paix , protégés par la seule force de leur parent et non des soldats . Mais à quel prix .

- Oncle Jowy , elle nous attend .

Il arriva devant le dojo qui avait repris un second souffle . Il se tenait maintenant sur le seuil , là où Papy Genkaku l'avait grondé avec Riou , leur répétant qu'il ne les punirait pas s'ils lui révélaient où se cachait Nanami . L'instant d'après , Nanami marchant sur une branche juste dans son dos eut droit à l'une des plus belles réprimandes de sa vie . L'esquisse d'un sourire aparaissait sur son visage à la simple évocation de tous ces bons moments passés .

Mais il disparut bien vite en appréhendant la rencontre avec la propriétaire du dojo . Ses rêves s'étaient réalisés au mépris du passé . Ainsi , marchait le monde . Les plus forts triomphaient et les plus faibles étaient abandonnés en route et tout ce que les faibles pouvaient faire était de se cacher derrière les plus forts . Il avait compris la leçon et que trop bien . Le pouvoir était la clef de ses idéaux de paix . L'ambition s'était réveillée en lui le jour où il avait constaté son impuissance à protéger une petite fille comme Pilika . Depuis , il avait choisi sa route . Ce n'était pas la meilleure . Cette route l'avait blessé mais ses sentiments personnels n'étaient rien face à la réalisation d'un rêve de paix ?

- Jowy .

Il lut la même hésitation que la sienne dans les yeux de Nanami , la même réticence à oublier certaines blessures du passé . Finalement , il eut le souffle coupé en constatant que la jeune fille le serrait de joie et qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de sa joie de vivre . L'instant d'après , elle arborait son sourire si contagieux .

- Tu m'épargneras le " sa majesté " . Cela fait combien de temps ? Six mois qu'on ne sait pas vu ? Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu passerais . Enfin , je devine que cela doit être dur de trouver un moment de libre dans ton emploi du temps . De toute façon , je ne suis pas restée inactive durant tout ce temps . J'ai remis le dojo en ordre fit-elle de son ton enthousiasme qui n'avait rien perdu malgré les derniers évènements . Mais suis-je bête ? Sourit-elle d'une manière plus calme . Tu veux sûrement le voir .

Jowy hésita , se sentant de nouveau comme un étranger . Finalement , ce fut son amie qui mit fin à ses dernières hésitations en le tirant par la manche derrière le dojo . Et là , son coeur se serra . Il avait toujours pensé être prêt pour cette épreuve , si cela en était bien une .

Il vit d'abord la tombe de son vieux maître Genkaku puis ...

- Je viens souvent me recueillir . Je sais que d'où ils sont , ils nous protégent .

Jowy pensa que Nanami avait l'étrange faculté de ne se rappeler que le bon vieux Jowy de son enfance . Visiblement , le passé était bien enterré entre lui et Nanami ... tout comme Riou .

Il ne put dire combien de temps il resta devant cette tombe . Pilika était partie faire un tour avec Nanami trop heureuse des retrouvailles . Restant de marbre , il laissait les souvenirs ressurgir un par un , sa propre surprise lorsqu'il avait vu Riou et Nanami qui avaient réussi à s'infiltrer dans le château de Mathilda , six mois plus tôt .

_- Jowy ?_

_Tout c'était passé rapidement . Le face à face avait eu lieu dans le chateau , le leader de l'armée Dragon face à au roi de Highland . Nanami n'y avait pas sa place mais le destin avait voulu qu'elle soit là elle aussi . L'amitié n'avait pas sa place en temps de guerre , surtout entre ennemis . Il ne se rappelait même plus des paroles échangés , seulement un frôlement dans leur dos et le bruit de flèches fendant l'air . Nanami avait bouscoulé son frère pour protéger les deux amis d'enfance . Elle s'était interposée entre les traits mortels , fière même de pouvoir mettre en oeuvre les techniques secrètes de Papy Genkaku . Les deux premières fléches , elle les avait parées avec une facilité déconcertante grâce à son arme . Jowy et Riou n'avaient pas eu le même reflexe , s'affrontant du regard alors que le danger étaient dans leur dos , le bouclier lumineux contre l'épée noire ._

_Pauvre fous qu'ils avaient été . Pauvre fou qu'il avait été . Soudain , Riou avait abandonné tout idée de défi pour pousser sa soeur . Jowy avait imaginé au loin sur une île lointaine le sursaut de surprise de la gardienne de la porte des mondes , Leknaat , constatant une fois de plus la limite de ses pouvoirs de voyante . Effectivement , la flèche passa au-dessus de Nanami . Elle était saine et sauve . Et lui , Riou l'était encore alors . La flèche l'avait atteint en pleine poitrine au niveau du coeur . Tout était allé si vite alors que la vue de Jowy s'était arrêtée uniquement sur cette fléche et son ami à genou .  
Oubliée , la guerre dehors . Oubliée , l'ambition de la paix . Oublié , le fait de voir le leader ennemi expirer . Sur le moment , une seule chose avait compté . Les larmes de Nanami sur son petit frère qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à protéger . Jowy était resté là à contempler cette scène . Etrangement , la seule chose qui prouvait qu'il était le roi ennemi fut le fait qu'il ne versa aucune larme . Il avait appris que dans le monde des puissants , on ne versait pas de larmes , signe de faiblesse . Il n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'il avait vu au côté de Luca Blight la rune bête dévorer les habitants de Muse . Il n'avait pas pleuré lorsqu'il avait participé au meurtre du roi Agares Blight , mesurant l'importance de chaque parole , de chaque geste , de chaque regard pour réaliser son rêve de paix ._

_Seul comptait le corps étendu sur le marbre froid du chateau de Mathilda . Un ami . Son ami. Nanami s'était relevée et lui s'était avancé comme un automate vers elle pour affronter le roi de Mathilda en personne . Pour la première fois qu'il avait eu sa rune , il avait pu la lâcher sans aucune retenue et les épées noires étaient venues s'enfoncer dans l'ennemi . Un ennemi commun qui voulait ni de Highland ni de l'armée Dragon comme suzerain mais qui voulait être le seul et unique . Nanami se contentait de sa rune eau pour le soigner , comme au bon vieux temps ._

_Mais ce temps était révolu . Bien sûr , il avait toujours su qu'en s'engageant au côté de Highland , il rejettait toute possiblité d'un retour en arrière où ils auraient été tous les trois . L'agonie de Riou le mettait cette fois-ci au pied du mur . Il l'avait toujours su mais cela était désormais la vérité , non plus une possiblité fort probable ._

_Le roi de Mathilda avait contre-attaqué et Jowy avait senti le sol trembler puis s'affaiser sous ses pieds pour l'enfermer avec Nanami le temps du sortilège . Même si le coup l'avait blessé , il s'était relevé sans problème grâce à sa colère qui alimentait tout son corps , tout comme Nanami . Et de nouveau , il avait prit plaisir à lâcher sa puissante rune qui pouvait enfin rassasier sa soif de destruction sur le roi adverse . Il n'y avait pas de soif plus intarissable que celle de la vengence . Luca l'avait montré à Jowy en voulant la perte de la Ville-Etat . Désormais , il le comprenait pleinement et il n'avait eu aucune hésitation lorsque son bâton avait infligé la blessure fatale . L'instant d'après , il s'était retrouvé avec Nanami près de Riou ._

_- Pardonnez-moi ... J'ai choisi d'être un frère... pas un leader ._

_Nanami avait versé des larmes . Cela avait fait étrange à Jowy de sentir que le "Pardonnez-moi " était adressé à lui aussi . Après tout , Riou avait été son frère d'arme tout comme le frère d'adoption de Nanami . N'était-ce pas égoïste de penser que ce pardon était également destiné au roi de Highland , Jowy Blight ? Où était-il tout simplement adressé à Jowy , simplement Jowy ._

_Tous les événements s'étaient enchainés très vite par la suite . Jowy avait vu la rune bouclier lumineux se fixer au côté de celle de l'épée noire en même temps que Riou avait rendu son dernier soupir ._

_Voyant la mort de leur chef , l'armée Dragon s'était vue disloquée au combat , plongée dans la confusion la plus totale . La bataille sur le royaume de Mathida avait vu s'élever un vainqueur : Highland ._

_L'autre devoir d'un roi . Savoir se montrer à la fois ferme avec les ennemis mais aussi fidèle avec les amis . Du moins , c'était comme cela qu'il avait vu les choses et ne cherchait nullement d'excuse à son geste naturel . Il n'avait pu considerer Nanami comme une prisonnière de guerre comme l'avait suggéré Culgan et Seed . En cachette , il lui avait permis de retourner à Kyaro pour y enterrer le corps de Riou . Il se rappellait encore les paroles de Leknaat " Le pouvoir n'amène pas la paix . Les tempêtes du destin sèment la misére en grand nombre et peu savent se calmer en route . " Il avait déjà suffisamment de mort dans son sillage . Il pouvait au moins permettre à Nanami de retourner à Kyaro , avec son frère ... Non , leur frère et cela n'était pas un signe de faiblesse que d'accorder à Nanami et Riou le souhait de rentrer chez eux ._

_Riou . Il avait suffi de montrer sa nouvelle rune à l'ennemi qui connaissait que trop la rune de leur chef , une rune qui était désormais sur le poignet du roi de Highland . Elle symbolisait la fin d'une époque : La fin de la ville-Etat et l'agrandissement du royaume de Highland ._

Le bouclier lumineux et l'épée noire . Le légende voulait qu'ils représentent les deux facettes de la rune du début . Désormais , la rune du début était reconstituée . Désormais tout pouvait commençait .

" Meme la plus faible des existences de l'homme n'est jamais sans signification ."

- Votre majesté , le carosse vous attend .

Un serviteur avait eu l'impudence d'entrer dans le dojo pour pénétrer dans l'arrière-cour et il trouva son suzerain plus figé que jamais devant une tombe .

- J'arrive , fit la voix sans détacher le regard de la tombe .

Il sentit une main serrer la sienne et il sortit de sa rêverie en se heurtant à l'habituel " Oncle Jowy " de Pilika . Nanami arrivait déjà avec un plat fumant anormalement pour servir au roi de la nouvelle Highland et elle s'en excusa en tirant un petit bout de langue .

- Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller .

- Reviens plus souvent , lui cria Nanami sous les regards offusqués des gardes voyant une ancienne ennemie s'adressée avec autant de familiarité au roi Jowy Blight .

Les cavaliers devant la capitale firent le salut officiel . Jowy se rendit de sa démarche droite et impersonnelle à la salle du trône où l'attendait ses plus fidèles conseillers Seed et Culgan . L'affaire devait être importante pout qu'ils viennent le déranger alors qu'il avait des ordres très stricts .

- Alors ?

- Alors , majesté , il se passe que les mouvements rebelles se font légion dans la nouvelle Highland et certains se sont même réunis en ce qu'ils appellent eux-même l'armée de libération On les soupçonne d'avoir monter la république de Toran contre nous ainsi que les chevaliers de Mathilda qui nous accusent du meurtre de leur roi fit Culgan .

- Je vois fit simplement Jowy

- De même , des nouvelles inquiétantes nous arrivent tout droit des mines de Tinto où les rendements ont dangereusement baissés précisa Seed .

- L'Ouest , le Nord et le Sud contre nous résuma Culgan . Nous devons prendre des mesures draconniennes contre l'opposition . D'ailleurs , le fait que les gens ne sachent pas ce qu'est devenu le corps de l'ancien leader de l'armée Dragon sème le doute dans leur esprit .

L'Ouest , le Nord , le Sud . Il avait espéré qu'avec la guerre , s'éleverait un état neuf , Highland , s'appuyant sur des valeurs qui avaient fait leur preuve comme la royauté et la puissance . Mais visiblement , cela ne suffisait pas . Rune du début , était-ce donc cela la nouvelle histoire de Highland ? Encore et toujours des affrontements ? Il devait répondre des armes par les armes , était-ce donc cela la réponse ? Pourtant , il avait l'étrange impression de ne rien commencer mais seulement de continuer un cercle vicieux et , par définition , on ne pouvait sortir d'un cercle .

- Pour ce qui est de Riou , je ne reviendrai nullement sur ma décision . Qu'il repose à Kyaro . Par contre , prévenez l'armée que nous partons en campagne .

- Vous partez encore , constata Jillia après que Seed et Culgan se soient retirés . Ne croyez-vous pas qu'avant de refaire la guerre , il faut penser à ce que vous allez faire sur le sol de la nouvelle Highland ?

- Je le sais bien . Je le sais que trop bien . Mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que d'imposer une plus forte autorité sur les rebelles . J'ai fait une nouvelle erreur en ce qui concerne la mort de Riou . J'aurais dû l'éxécuter en public sur la nouvelle partie du royaume et les tensions auraient cessées .

Jillia retint un cri en entendant la voix du roi si autoritaire et si froide .

- Mais , reprit la voix plus basse en fuyant le regard de sa reine , même si je sais que j'ai fait une erreur , je l'assume entièrement et si le destin me donnait une nouvelle fois le même choix à faire , je le referais . Riou a d'abord été pour moi mon seul ami avant d'être mon ennemi par les hasards du destin et c'est l'ami qui a pris la décision de faire enterrer son corps à Kyaro . Et c'est l'ami qui a voulu que Nanami retrouve un peu de bonheur en retournant chez elle et non le roi . C'est tout ce que j'ai dire .

- Majesté , les soldats sont rangés devant le balcon du palais . Ils attendent vos ordres pour la nouvelle campagne .

Jowy commença à tourner le dos à Jillia et à s'éloigner pour suivre le soldat .

- Non , attendez fit Jillia en posant une main douce mais ferme sur l'épaule du roi . Je veux que vous m'écoutiez car le temps ne joue pas en ma faveur . Et avant votre départ , je veux vous parler de ...

Jowy se retourna pour de nouveau regarder dans les yeux sa femme qui n'avait pu finir . Il sentit sa gêne .

- Oui , je vous écoute .

- Pour parler ...de nous fit-elle de nouveau plus assurée . Cela fait maintenant six mois que la guerre et finie . Et ... Même si vous ne m'avez épousée que pour servir vos projets ... Même si on ne m'a pas demandée mon avis ... Je vous ai vu à l'oeuvre . J'ai vu à quel point vous êtes droit et que vous voulez servir vos idéaux de paix . J' ai observé et apprécié ... à quel point vous souffrez en silence des traces qu'a laissé et laisse encore cette guerre au fond de vous ... mais qu'elle n'a en rien effacé votre coeur noble et dévoué ... Mais en six mois , fit-elle d'une voix mal étouffée en se rapprochant de lui comme pour marquer son regard , jamais je ne vous ai vu vous rapprocher de moi dans d'autres moments que quand l'étiquette l'exigeait . Jamais vous ne m'avez regardée pour autre chose que pour la reine . Jamais vous ne m'avez regardée comme ... Votre femme .

Jowy hésita lorsqu'il vit Gillia entourer son cou par ses bras et appuyer sa tête contre son torse , gardant les yeux presque fermés .

- J'ai essayé d'être ce que vous attendiez de moi : Une reine . Pourtant , je ne sais même pas encore si le destin m'a donné une punition ou une joie en me donnant votre personne comme mari . La joie de ressentir enfin quelque chose pour un homme ou le malheur de voir installer ces distances , cette froideur.

- Princesse Jillia ...

- Ne pouvez-vous donc m'appeler simplement Jillia ?

- Jillia , fit Jowy en prenant les bras de sa femme qui enserrait son cou ... Ne me demander pas d'expliquer . Je vous demande seulement pardon d'avoir pris vos sentiments en plus de mettre imposer à vous ... Mais gardez-les pour quelqu'un de plus méritant .

Sur le chemin en direction de Mathilda , il entendit encore les larmes de sa femme . Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il se sentait tellement coupable de s'imposer à elle comme mari , qu'il se sentait maintenant encore plus coupable du fait qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui ? A elle aussi , donc , il avait tout pris ... Il aurait pu , il pouvait essayer de lui rendre cet amour mais il ne sentait rien d'autre que de la culpabilité vis-à-vis d'elle . Pour l'instant , il fallait diriger ses pensées sur un seul objectif : Mathilda

" Vous qui suivez le chemin de la fatalité , hérauts qui appelez les étoiles de la destinée , avancez "La route des étoiles


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

_Nous nous dirigeons vers Mathilda . J'ai dû insister auprés de Riou pour qu'il m'emmène . S'imagine-t-il pouvoir s'en sortir sans sa grande soeur ? J'en doute . Et puis , qui sait , peut-être que l'on verra notre bon vieux Jowy ._

Riou referma le journal de Nanami . Cela lui faisait étrange de lire les dernières lignes écrites de la main de sa soeur . Il était assis sur l'épais rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre du Lord Riou , chef du pays de Dragon . Le vent soufflait fort . Il est vrai que le chateau était élevé et être au cinquiéme étage n'arrangeait guère la chose .

- Lord Riou , Apple vous attend dans la chambre du conseil .

Il ne répondit même pas . On lui parlerait encore de la reconstruction de Muse et du déplacement de la capital du nouvelle Etat vers le milieu du pays . Ou bien on lui demanderait d'aller à la république de Toran pour renvoyer les troupes qui étaient devenues inutiles . Tout est bien qui finit bien , c'était comme cela que les histoires finissaient en général . Alors pourquoi la sienne s'était terminée si tragiquement ?

Il regarda ses mains d'un air las . Il s'en voulait encore pour la mort de Jowy . Il avait même refusé de se battre , préférant encaisser les coups de son ami , plutôt que les recevoir . Il avait beau se dire qu'ils étaient ennemis , il n'avait pas la résolution et la détermination de son ami . Il n'avait pas cette force qu'il avait toujours admiré en lui . Malgré les doutes et les obstacles , il avait toujours avancé seul . Quant à lui , le grand leader du pays de Dragon , il avait trouvé la force d'avancer car il avait toujours été entouré , de sa soeur , de Flik et Victor ... De Jowy . C'était peut-être dans l'espoir de revenir à la bonne vieille époque qu'il s'était battu avec autant d'acharnement pour trouver un nouveau havre de paix quelque part .

Il enviait certaines fois Flik et Victor qui étaient partis en direction des plaines de Grassland , à la recherche d'une nouvelle guerre peut-être . Des grands amis inséparables . Il révait la nuit de partir au-delà des frontières en compagnie de Jowy et Nanami . Mais le réveil le ramenait toujours à cette triste réalité qu'était un étrange sentiment de solitude . Certes , il souriait et paraissait optimiste et souriant , en public . C'était même une belle consolation de voir qu'il y avait tant de gens autours de soi pour l'encourager , le guider et il en oubliait presque ses moments de solitude le soir lorsque plus personne ne l'entourait .

Victor lui avait déjà raconté comment ils avaient pris part à la libération de la république de Toran puis comment ils avaient disparu le jour de la victoire pour partir vers d'autres pays . Il soupira puis se résigna à ouvrir la porte .

- Vite , c'est urgent .

Eilie , la jeune bohémienne qui avait décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps au château l'escorta jusqu'à la salle du conseil . Elle ne connaissait pas sa chance pensa-t-il . Elle aurait vu avoir une vie sans contrainte à voyager au gré du vent . Au lieu de cela , elle avait convaincu son frère et sa soeur de s'autoriser une pause avant de reprendre leur route . Cette pause durait bien six mois maintenant et Riou commençait à en comprendre les raisons . Arrivé à la salle du conseil , Riou leva un sourcil en voyant le maire de Tinto accompagné de Klaus , fis du général Kiba .

- Lord Riou . C'est une urgence , commença-t-il de sa voix forte et directe qui ne présageait rien de bon . Tinto a été attaqué par des dragons .

- Des ...dragons ?

- Oui , je suis venu en personne pour demander votre aide , Lord Riou commença le maire déjà soulagé au simple fait de voir le vainqueur de Luca Blight . Les dragons ont attaqué il y a maintenant une semaine . Ils étaient une demi-douzaine de différentes tailles . Ils ont attaqué la journée fort heureusement , le moment où plupart de nos gens travaillent dans les mines . Nous ne comptons que des blessés légers qui n'ont pas eu le temps de s'abriter à temps dans les galeries . Mais le fait reste très inquiétant et beaucoup d'entre nous craignent une nouvelle vague d'attaque plus puissante .

- Mais le plus étrange est que les dragons n'ont attaqué précisément que Tinto mais nullement les alentours fit remarquer Apple . D'ailleurs , vous avez de la chance fit-elle à l'intention du maire . Car face à des dragons , personne ne fait le poids .

- Heureusement que l'un des membres de votre armée nous avait prévenu à temps . La majorité des habitants de Tinto n'a donc pas eu à s'y prendre au dernier moment pour se mettre à l'abri .

- Un de nos membres s'avisa Riou . Mais à ce que je saches , nous avons envoyé personne à Tinto .

Chacun dévisagea le maire , se demandant quelle était la part de vérité dans ses propos . Se pouvait-il que cela soit l'un des anciens membres de l'armée comme Flik ou Victor qui passait par là ?

- Riou , que faisons-nous ?

Comme d'habitude , ils décidaient puis ils attendaient son approbation . Il n'avait qu'à dire oui ou non . Au fond , c'était si simple et si inutile d'être le chef . Il comprenait maintenant la décision qu'avait pris Mac Dohl de partir avec son fidèle serviteur Gremio lors de la victoire contre l'empire de la lune écarlate .

- Qui allons-nous envoyer à Tinto ?

- J'irais . Je me rouille à force de rester au château . Quant à ceux qui m'accompagneront , ce sera ...

Il réfléchit . Autrefois , il avait beaucoup de choix . Mais maintenant ? Chaco était-il reparti pour Two River refaire les poches des pauvres touristes ? Non , il devait être là avec son frère Seed . Le magicien ou la magicienne . Il regrettait le départ de l'orgueilleux serviteur de Leknaat dont la fierté était à la hauteur de ses capacités magiques . Rina alors ? Mais s'il prenait sa soeur , Eilie saurait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas de rester en arrière . Cela faisait déjà cinq . Plus Amada pour diriger le bateau jusqu'à la rive Ouest .

- Eilie , Rina ainsi que Chaco et Seed . Et prevenez également Amada qu'il se tienne prêt à apareiller .

- A vos ordres .

Apple fit la morale à Chaco qui avait surgi de nulle part . Mais il était reparti aussitôt en entendant un bruit familier et surtout une voix familère qui n'était que celle de son frère .

- Chaaaaccccoooo .

L'après-midi était bien avancée lorsqu'ils embarquèrent enfin . Cela fit plaisir à Riou de sentir le mouvement du bateau . Le ciel était clément en plus aujourd'hui . Tout aurait dû aller pour le mieux . Il repartait en mission , cela lui changeait les idées . Et pourtant , un frisson parcourut son poignet droit où étaient réunies les deux facettes de la rune du début . La rune épée noire . Il ne s'en était pas encore servi et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la volonté de s'en servir . Une rune si puissante ... Et si destructrice au point d'avoir épuisé toutes les forces de Jowy . Pourquoi cette rune lui revenait-elle ? Parce que l'épée noire formait avec le bouclier lumineux la rune du début . Rune du début . Cela faisait étrange comme nom . Est-ce que cela voulait-il dire qu'un début commençait ? Mais un début à quoi ? Ou alors la réunion de la rune n'était-elle pas plutôt l'aboutissement de cette rune ? Alors , la fin était proche . Mais la fin de quelle histoire ? Car la guerre entre deux nations qui les avait séparées ne faisait partie que d'un paragraphe de ce grand livre qui commençait depuis la création et que l'on appelle histoire . Soudain , Chaco fit la grimace à des gamins qui couraient le long de la rive pour saluer le chef du pays reconstruit . Ils étaient quatre ou cinq avec une petite fille à agiter les bras en l'air , s'essouflant à courir au rythme du bateau sur la rive très proche maintenant en direction du village . Sûrement pour crier à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un garçon se prénommant Riou , le vainqueur sur les rois de Highland , leur faisait l'honneur de visiter le village . Il était habitué à ces manifestations de joie et tantôt il y prenait plaisir et tantôt il se sentait pas méritant de tant d'honneur . Et bientôt , au village de Lakewest , tout le monde était déjà là à attendre la venue du héros .

- Eh , là-bas . Je la connais celle-là .

Cette fois , Riou ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant sur la rive du village précedant Two River une silhouette blanche enveloppée dans une cape . Elle restait de marbre au milieu des villageois tout excités à la venue de Riou . A mesure que le bateau s'approchait , il reconnut tout de suite cette manière de sourire mi-provocante mi-amusée . Elle baillait encore , sûrement indisposée par la lumière du jour . Mais en voyant les passagers , elle ne put cacher sa satisfaction .

- Le chef de la libération qui vient en personne m'accueillir . Au moins , on me fait honneur . Cela me consolera de m'être levée si tôt et pour vous avoir attendus toute l'aprés-midi . Enfin , à mon âge , on n'est plus à une après-midi près .

- Sierra ? Lâcha Riou surpris .

- Vous alliez à Tinto ? Ce n'est plus la peine . Le danger est passé et j'ai pu les avertir à temps . Les humains sont plutôt promptes à réagir vite quand leur vie est en danger . Par contre , je me dois de vous indiquer une autre direction et vous me ferez donc l'honneur de votre embarcation . N'est-ce pas , Riou ?

Ce fut donc d'un air déçu que Riou demanda à Amada de faire demi-tour , tout comme les villageois furent déçus de le voir repartir sans même avoir mis pied à terre .

Quant à Sierra , elle avait l'air amusée de se retrouver sur l'embarcation . Elle avait disparu le lendemain de la victoire , prétextant qu'elle voulait en apprendre plus sur les humains . D'une manière ou d'une autre , elle avait donc échoué à Tinto et elle devait donc en savoir long . Mais l'expérience à ses côtés avait appris à Riou qu'il valait mieux ne pas la vexer avec ses manières d'enfant gâté . Enfant gâté qui avait plus de trois cent ans tout de même .

- Fais-moi voir , s'approcha-t-elle soudain en silence .

Riou la regarda prendre son poignet droit pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures comme si elle pouvait y lire l'avenir , cherchant une réponse à une question qu'elle seule connaissait .

- C'est bien , approuva-t-elle de son sourire charmeur . Ta rune se porte bien .

De l'autre côté du bateau , une autre fille plus jeune n'appréciait guère les manières de la vampiresse . Mais sa soeur aînée ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de rire en silence sous le regard vexé d'Eillie .

- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Demanda Riou .

Sierra s'accouda au bastingage , scrutant l'horizon , sa cape flottant au vent . Toute flamme de joie avait quitté son regard remplacée par la colère et un air profondément vexé .

- Parce que quelqu'un a volé l'une des vraies 27 runes , celle du dragon et je pense qu'elle va chercher à en voler d'autres . La tienne et la mienne lui seraient très utiles . D'ailleurs , je crois que tu connais d'autres vraies runes . Celle que détient un garçon de Rokkaku . Il y aussi la rune bête de Highland que tu as battu . Tu ferais mieux de t'y rendre . Cet autre humain indiqua-t-elle à l'intention d'Amada va bien te déposer vers Muse ou ailleurs . De là-bas , il te faudrait rejoindre Highland . Ensuite j'irais chercher des informations sur l'ancien propriétaires de la rune du Dragon . J'avais entendu dire que c'était le chef des Chevaliers Dragons qui la détenait dans sa forteresse .

" Car pour tisser votre destin , vous devez les atteindre . "

Sur l'île du magicien , une jeune femme malgré ses yeux continuellement fermés , se tenait face au vitrail de sa demeure . Un monde allait devoir être condamné . Maintenant , la gardienne de la porte des mondes le savait . Mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquietait . Ses yeux usés ne pouvaient distinguer le futur qui avait pourtant était si éclatant six mois plus tôt . Elle n'était certaine que d'une chose : Les deux runes du début s'appelaient . Mais par définition , il n'y avait jamais deux débuts mais un seul commencement dans une histoire .

Le destin était incertain . Deux étoiles s'appelaient par delà les astres et la nuit .

- Lady Leknaat , nous ne devrions pas accorder notre puissance à nouveau à ces étoiles . Après tout , la rune bête est maitrisée fit une voix où perçait une certaine fierté même sans le vouloir .

- Luc , lui murmura la voyante , il ne s'agit plus d'une guerre . Il s'agit de l'équilibre universel . La rune du début est très puissante et je l'ai sous-estimé . Une erreur de ma part amène les tempêtes du destin sur les mortels et beaucoup périront . Pour la première fois , je n'ai pas pu prévoir ce que le destin avait décidé . Ces voix me sont restées impénétrables .

- Comment ?

Cette fois , le jeune apprenti perdit de sa contenance

- Observes par toi-même .

La voyante s'approcha d'un étrange autel éclairé par une multitude de bougie . Sur cet autel était posé une boule de cristal et la voyante aveugle s'en saisit . Ses paupières se posèrent sur elle , comme pour mieux la sonder et voir au-delà . Au même moment , à son poignet droit , une lumière luisait .

Deux visions se superposèrent .

_Luc put distinguer très nettement un roi avec son armée au milieu d'une immense plaine qui brandissait la bannière de Highland face à celle rouge et bleu des chevaliers de Mathilda Ces derniers étaient représentés par le leader des chevaliers rouges , Camus . Fiers sur leur destrier , ils avaient refusé par ce geste le traité de Higland ._

_Le roi Jowy n'avait pas cillé . Nul n'aurait pu deviner ses pensées . Finalement , il donna l'ordre à Culgan et Seed d'envoyer la cavalerie . Les fous . Highland était bien supérieure numériquement ._

_La bataille commença . Les chevaliers rouges et bleu se jettèrent sur les cavaliers de Highland , le roi Jowy en retrait du champ de guerre . C'était un rôle qu'il n'appréciait guère mais le roi se devait de rester en arrière ._

_Les bruits des épées , les cris d'agonie de ceux ne pouvant les parer s'entendaient pourtant même de cette distance . Il devait reconnaître que la fierté des chevaliers de Mathilda était bien méritée . Il vit un archer de l'ennemi depusi sont cheval en plein galop tirer une flèche sur un des hommes du roi de Highland qui avait lâchement brandi son épée dans le dos de Camus ._

_Aucun des deux adversaires ne voulait céder une parcelle de terrain et la mêlée faisait soulever la poussière de la plaine qui commençait à avoir une teinte rougeâtre ._

_- Majesté , nous avons été pris par derrière par un escadron des chevaliers bleus mené par le chevalier Miklotov._

_- Je vois , répondit l'interpellé ._

_Il tapota les flancs de son cheval et fit dos à la bataille , ignorant qu'un des hommes de Higland n'avait pu paré le coup d'épée de l'adversaire par son bouclier . Un chevalier ennemi cette fois était abattu un peu plus loin d'une flèche dans le coeur et s'effrondra les yeux tournés vers les étoiles ._

_Cettes fois-ci , le rapport allait être égal entre les deux forces . Des chevaliers bleus de Mathilda se tenaient là , brandissant leur bannière . Au milieu , l'un d'eux se détachait de par sa froideur et sa noblesse ._

_- Roi de Highland , tu vas payer pour tous tes crimes ._

_Les deux leader formaient un cercle de paix au milieu des affrontements entre l'escorte royale du roi et les chevaliers bleus prêts à tout . Car l'affrontement entre les deux chefs ne se faisait pas par les armes mais en paroles pour l'instant ._

_- Pour le crime de la victoire ?_

_- Par mon honneur et mon épée , pour venger notre roi que vous avez tué sans honneur en sa propre demeure . Pour venger Riou qui avez espéré et cru en vous lorsque vous avez clamé vouloir signer un traité de paix à Muse , pour tous ses gens sacrifiés au nom de la rune bête ._

_- Vous êtes mal placé pour parler , Chevalier . Qui a renié son honneur de chevalier et son suzerain pour rejoindre l'armée Dragon ? Et maintenant , vous prétendez venger même ce roi qui a trahi et mon pays et l'armée dragon . Et cette vengeance , vous la faites au nom de Riou et de votre roi . Voilà des propos bien contradictoires pour quelqu'un à qui il manque les éléments pour rendre un jugement ._

_Le chevalier ne répondit pas et lança son destrier au galop . Jowy fit pivoter sa monture sur le côté avec l'habileté d'un cavalier chevronné et son bâton se heurta à l'épée de Miklotov . Ils se retrouvaient face à face avec pour seul rempart leur arme . Ce fut le chevalier bleu qui lâcha prise en faisant reculer son cheval . Mais l'instant d'après , il ripostait en abattant son épée qui dessina un cercle horizontale . Jowy eut juste le temps de se plaquer sur sa monture et le coup passa à quelques centimètres au- dessus de lui . Mais il ne put prévoir qu'une fléche venue de nulle part toucha le flanc de son cheval qui tomba à terre emportant dans sa chute celui qui le montait ._

_Jowy écarta comme il put le poids de son cheval pour faire face à Miklotov qui était descendu de sa monture pour mieux affronter le roi . Un silence s'était fait chez les Higlanders en voyant leur roi à terre et Mathilda en profita pour renforcer ses attaques qui se faisaient plus harcelantes que jamais ._

_Mais Miklotov en s'approchant de la monture royale qui s'agitait de douleur fut surpris par Jowy qui s'était relevé aussitôt pour assener des coups que l'autre évitait avec son épée . Mais l'arme de Jowy étant plus légère et maniable , ses coups étaient plus rapides . Highland se sentit soulagée en voyant leur roi si jeune affronter avec autant de hardiesse un chevalier expérimenté . Un homme qui prétendait faire la justice au nom de Riou . C'était cela qui avait nourri la colère de Jowy . Qu'en savait-il ? C'était vrai . Il l'avait trahi . Mais cet homme aussi avait trahi un roi . Il était donc bien mal placé pour le condamner ._

_Finalement , Jowy réussit à donner un coup au poignet de Miklotov qui tenait l'épée et la surprise se lut sur son adversaire . Il allait lui montrer qu'il avait mérité la victoire , qu'il ne l'avait pas usurpé ._

_Miklotov avait tendu son bras droit qui portait une rune du feu . Se voyant désarmé , le chevalier utilisait sa dernière arme , tout en sachant qu'il était bien piètre magicien . Déjà des dragons de feu apparaissaient en forme de toubillon pour aller entourer Jowy . Mais ce dernier ne s'en souciait guère , fixant seulement son adversaire avec son regard qu'il avait mérité de sa tâche de roi , ce regard qui n'avait pas pleuré sur le corps de Riou . Les dragons n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre leur cible , se volatilisant en petite flamette tandis que leur invoqueur s'effondrait par terre après avoir été transpercé par les épées noirs._

_- Vous ... Triomphez ... Mais ... D'autres ... Surgiront ... Pour vous ... Tuer...encore et encore... Jusqu'à votre ...fin._

_- Nous avons gagné , majesté ._

_Jowy traversa la plaine autrefois verte et désormais souillée . Etait-ce donc cela son royaume ? Un champ de guerre . Mais il avait voulu que cela cesse . Il avait réussi . Pourtant ... Tant de victime . Un homme se relevait ignorant son bras transpercé de deux fléches . Un autre sanglotait en voyant sa main qui n'avait pu évité le tranchant d'une épée adverse ._

_S'était-il donc trompé ? Cela n'était pas Highland qui aurait dû triompher ? Pourtant , le destin avait tranché ... Avec la mort de Riou . Non , il ne s'était pas trompé . Car après tout , il était roi de Highland . Pilika était heureuse . Même Nanami lors de sa dernière visite avait été heureuse de le revoir ._

- Voilà , fit simplemet Leknaat à l'intention de son apprenti . Cela s'est passé , il y a quelques jours déjà .

- Qu''est-ce que cela ? Fit Luc qui s'était remis très vite de sa surprise . Comment cela a-t-il pu vous échapper ?

- Peu de gens savent que les runes ont une âme . Celle de la rune du début est complexe et les étoiles ne m'ont pas tout révélées . Certains éléments me manquent pour savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé . Mais la rune du début a agi par elle-même à l'insu de tous et voilà le résultat : Notre monde originel , à un moment de son histoire , s'est séparé en deux trames , en deux débuts différents et deux mondes coexistent par la force de la rune du début .

- Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela ?

- La rune du début avait été séparée en deux il y a longtemps pour former la rune épée noire et celle du bouclier lumineux et attendait des porteurs dignes d'elle pour qu'elle ne refasse plus qu'une . Mais alors que les deux facettes de la rune du début sentaient qu'elles allaient bientôt réussir à ne faire plus qu'une , elles se rendirent compte que l'un des deux porteurs serait irrémédiablement sacrifié pour commencer une nouvelle page de l'histoire . Elle n'a sans doute pas pu se résoudre à choisir entre les deux porteurs lequel serait vainqueur. Elle a donc créé non pas un mais deux débuts .

- Mais cela veut dire qu'il existe maintenant deux runes du début dans deux mondes différent .

- Oui , fit gravement Leknaat . La chose est grave car l'histoire ne peut avoir qu'un seul commencement . Nous n'avons pas le choix . Nous devons condamner l'un des deux débuts et sauver l'autre pour que le destin reprenne son cours normal .

Luc regarda l'image encore bien nette dans la boule de cristal . Il voyait maintenant le roi de Highland retourner sur la tombe de Riou , Nanami se tenant à ses côtés .

- Je supposes que vous avez déjà choisi lequel des deux mondes serait sacrifié ? Mais comment allez-vous y prendre ?

Leknaat se tourna de nouveau vers son apprenti . Il aurait pu deviner un regard profondément grave si elle avait pu soulever ces paupières .

- La rune du début n'a pu choisir entre les deux porteurs . Alors , nous allons la mettre face aux conséquences de son choix en envoyant l'un des porteurs dans le monde de l'autre . Les deux runes du début seront réunis dans le même monde . Il n'y aura donc qu'un seul commencement . Mais les risques pour le début survivant seront multiples et mes yeux ne voient pas au-delà de ce nouvel avenir à tracer . Car mes songes m'ont révélés que quelqu'un de mal intentionné joue avec l'histoire . Il est fort possible qu'il y est un lien entre ces deux mondes et cette personne . Mais tout cela n'est qu'hypothèse puisque mes yeux ne voient pas au-delà de cette obscurité .

Luc soupira en songeant qu'il allait devoir endurer la compagnie des étoiles à nouveau . Car nul doute que Lady Leknaat allait l'envoyer lui aussi dans le monde survivant pour apporter son aide . Mais si tel était sa volonté , il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de cette grande dame .

Au même instant , dans l'un des mondes , Jowy fit sa rune clignoter de manière inquiétante alors qu'il ne lui en avait pas donner l'ordre et Nanami se tenait juste à côté de lui . Aux alentours , tous les habitants de Kyaro virent une étrange colonne de lumière venir du dojo . La garde Highland , inquiéte pour son roi , accourut . Mais ils ne surent quoi penser en voyant nulle trace du souverain . Ils cherchèrent partout . La reine fut prévenue , les conseillers aussi. On fouilla les alentours . Mais on ne le retrouva jamais , ni son amie qui avait disparu avec lui . Les rumeurs allèrent bon train en imaginant toutes les hypothèses possibles . Mais toutes avaient pour point commun et pour seul vérité un fait : Le roi avait bel et bien disparu . C'était la fin d'un règne et d'une époque , du moins pour ce monde .

Riou regarda les tombes de Nanami et de Jowy . Highland ne s'était pas souciée de savoir ce qu'il était advenu du corps du roi . Seul la nouvelle du triomphe de Riou sur le roi usurpateur avait compté . Les foules avaient seulement voulu voir au poignet du vainqueur la rune du roi à côté de celle du rune qu'avait porté Genkaku . Ensuite , Riou avait apporté la nouvelle de la fin de Jowy aux Atreides .

_- Nous ne le connaissons pas ._

Il avait été dégouté devant l'indifférence de cette famille et il comprenait pourquoi Jowy avait toujours envié la famille si unie qu'il avait formé avec Nanami et Papy Genkaku . C'était la première fois qu'il revenait ici . Il avait voulu profité de son inspection de la rune bête pour se rendre à Kyaro . Mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de pousser jusqu'à cette montagne où la brigade unicorne avait été massacrée pour mieux servir les dessseins de Luca Blight . Tout le monde l'acclamait comme le héros et tout le monde considérait Jowy comme le méchant roi du conte qui avait trahi tout le monde pour arriver au poste de roi de Highland . Pourtant , au fond de lui-même , il savait ce qu'avait été vraiment Jowy et son respect pour lui n'en avait fait que grandir.

Soudain , il vit une intense lumière émanant de sa rune alors qu'il ne lui en avait pas donné l'ordre et qui l'aveugla presque . Il dût tendre le bras le plus loin possible de ses yeux tout en les protégeant de son bras . C'est alors qu'il entendit un étrange bruit comme le tonnerre . L'instant d'après , il s'était retrouvé par terre , face aux tombes et ...surtout ...face à ...deux corps étendus ... Les pensées s'agitèrent dans sa tête tandis que sa main tremblante s'approchaient des deux visages disparus ... Les silhouettes ... Ces visages .

- Jowy ... Nanami.

Ils étaient inconscients tous les deux , mais pourtant , vivants oui , vivants et son coeur fit un bond de joie dans sa poitrine . Nanami . Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux . Pas de doute . Pas un rêve . La réalité . La simple et douce réalité . Ils étaient là , vivants , il ne savait pas quelle miracle mais il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin . Puis il se retourna vers le corps étendu de son meilleur ami . Il n'en avait cure . L'important , le miracle , c'étaient qu'ils étaient là , tous les trois comme avant . Il regarda le visage de Jowy . Il avait quelque chose de paisible avec le soleil . Pourtant , une étrange impression se dégageait de lui , celle du roi peut-être . D'ailleurs , n'était-ce pas là sa tenue royale ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien . Il se rappelait encore , ses forces l'abandonnant , le duel sur la colline que lui-même avait refusé . Mais même en refusant de se battre , il avait décroché la victoire car la rune épée noire avait absorbé les forces de son adversaire qui se mourrait .

Son poignet . Soudain , le poignet de Riou se posa sur celui de Jowy et avant même qu'il ne réagisse , une force invisible l'avait projeté à plusieurs mètres de là . Il sentait une étrange douleur à son poignet . Il vit que la rune du début scintillait . Puis son regard se porta sur le poignet de Jowy .

Confusion , consternation , incrédulité , incompréhension .  
Il y avait ... Deux runes ... Du ...début ... Les deux ... Reformés . Jowy avait reçu la rune bouclier lumineux sur sa rune épée noire ... C'était impossible . Il ne pouvait n'y avoir que une seule rune du début , cette rune , enfin réunie .

Cette rune qui avait pris la vie de Jowy qui avait fait verser de sang ... Au nombre de deux . Une pour lui , une pour Jowy .

Il emmena ceux qu'ils avaient cru morts dans le dojo pour les étendre ailleurs que dans la poussière des tombes . Il ne comprenait pas . Il ne comprenait plus . Il aurait dû être heureux. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé , prié , espéré pour cet instant ?

Alors pourquoi au plus profond de lui , une voix lui murmurait de prendre garde ? Prendre garde à qui ? Jowy et Nanami , sa seule famille . Et ceux-là ...

Il avait allumé l'ancienne cheminée du dojo tandis qu'il guettait à côté de lui les deux corps étendus sur des paillasses . La nuit dehors était tombée sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte trop absorbé à la contemplation de ses deux amis .

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait . Il avait rêvé à des retrouvailles plus joyeuses . Au lieu de cela , le coeur n'y était pas . Et cette rune ? Le reflet des flammes s'amusait à la rendre plus brillante sur le poignet de Jowy . Oui , cela devait être cette rune qui avait brisé sa joie . Elle le mettait en garde contre ces deux personnes qui avaient l'apparaence de celles qui étaient belles et bien mortes et enterrées . La preuve en était les deux tombes derrière le bâtiment . Mais alors , qui étaient-elles ? Jowy et Nanami , il aurait voulu dire . Mais visiblement , ce n'était pas le cas .

Son coeur lui disait de ne pas chercher plus loin . Mais sa raison lui soufflait un étrange pressentiment .

Finalement , las de toutes ces incertitudes , il s'endormit lui-même devant le feu en n'ayant trouvé aucune réponse à ses questions .

.Jowy se retourna plusieurs fois dans son sommeil en grommelant lorsqu'il sentit un coup de coude dans les côtes .

- Pilika ... Arrêtes .

Puis il voulut crier de douleur lorsqu'on sentit qu'on lui pinçait durement la joue . Mais tout de suite , il sentit une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit . Malgré l'obscurité , il reconnut tout de suite Nanami qui lui fit signe de se taire . Puis d'une main tremblante , elle désigna une forme .

- J'aaaiii vvvu un fantômmme chuchota-t-elle .

Jowy regarda autours de lui . Ils étaient au dojo encore . C'était étrange , il ne se souvenait pas de la journée . Ah si , cette grande lumière qui venait de sa rune . Puis il dût se résigner à suivre Nanami qui le força à se lever et à avancer en silence dans la direction indiquée . Nanami avait tout de même pris soin de se cacher derrière Jowy . Effectivement , vers la cheminée éteinte , il y avait quelqu'un qui dormait visiblement sur le côté et il ne leur montrait que son dos . Fantôme . Jowy se demandait d'où Nanami tenait une telle peur pour les choses dites surnaturelles ?

Plus ses pas se rapprochaient et plus cette silhouette l'intriguait . Quelque chose l'attirait vers elle . Cela ne pouvait être possible . Le jouet de son imagination . Tout cela appartenait au passé . A ce qu'il sache , la mort était bien la fin d'une vie et il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire . Alors comment expliquait ... Il s'agenouilla près du dormeur et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le retourner . Et soudain , les traits du visage lui révèlèrent le contraire de ce qu'il s'était résigné à admettre comme vérité .

- ... Riou fit la voix lègèrement déstabilisée .

Il se demandait comment il pouvait garder son impassibilité devant une telle révélation . Car , dans sa tête , toutes ses pensées se bousculaient . La mort de Riou pour sa soeur . Mais alors , il y avait des miracles ? Riou . Machinalement , il le serra contre lui tandis qu'il fermait les yeux . Il allait les ouvrir et tout cela n'aura été qu'un rêve . Et lorsqu'il se réveillerait , il se retrouverait ... Tout seul .

- Jowy , écartes-toi fit Nanami en le tirant par la manche de sa veste royale . Le fantôme va se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre . Il ne faut pas déranger les fantômes bredouilla-t-elle .

Jowy se releva et ouvrit les yeux . Non , il était là et Nanami tirait toujours plus fort sur sa veste . Finalement , voyant l'inefficacité de ses manoeuvres , elle le poussa dans la direction opposée mais elle-même trébucha , trop paniquée à l'idée de se réveiller en face d'un fantôme qui avait pris l'apparence de leur frère .

Le silence fut brisé par le bruit d'une chute .

- Jowy , tu m'écrases la jambe .

Ce dernier se retint de lui dire que c'était elle qui l'avait poussé .

Puis un froissement d'étoffe se fit entendre et le fantôme ralluma le feu , réveillé par de bien étranges bruits . Il distingua alors Jowy se relever pour essuyer la poussière sur sa tenue de roi tandis que Nanami était encore par terre , à l'observer les yeux aggrandis par la surprise et l'étonnement .

Son regard revint sur celui qui avait l'apparence de son meilleur ami . Ce dernier vit enfin la rune que portait Riou à son poignet et il se troubla .

- Cette rune ...

Comme si une voix leur en avait chuchoté l'ordre , ils levèrent chacun leur bras droit . Deux emblèmes de bouclier lumineux et d'épée noire brillèrent sur le plafond du dojo tandis que Nanami les observait .

- Mais ... Comment c'est possible ça ? Seul Jowy a la rune reformée du début . Et d'ailleurs , un fantôme ne ...

L'instant d'après , elle se précipita vers Riou , en pleurant tandis qu'elle le serrait à l'étouffer .

- Riou , tu es donc bien notre Riou . Et moi qui t'avais pris pour un fantôme sourit-elle en se reprenant et en essuyant ses larmes . Je suis stupide , je sais sourit-elle en tirant un petit bout de langue .

Riou regarda Nanami . Elle parlait de lui comme d'un revenant alors que ...

- Nanami ... Je comprends pas ... Tu es là ... Fit-il puis ... Toi , Jowy fit la voix de plus en plus hésitante ... Vous parlez de moi comme un fantôme alors que ... C'est vous ... C'est vous qui êtes morts .

Cette fois , Nanami recula . Quant à Jowy , il était resté impertubable malgré son angoisse intérieure . Finalement , comme dans un réflexe , il prit une torche et se dirigea dehors laissant là Nanami qui regardait son frère , les deux cherchant vainement quoi se dire .

Ils avaient tellement espéré ses retrouvailles . Elles étaient arrivées en même temps que ce fossé qui les séparait .

- Nanami , viens voir fit la voix grave de Jowy depuis l'arrière-cour du dojo .

Nanami en profita pour s'excuser avec un sourire maladroit auprès de Riou , voyant par là plus une fuite qu'autre chose . Riou resta dans le dojo qui s'était vidé , devinant sans trop de mal ce que Jowy avait trouvé . Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé puisqu'il avait vu prétexte à l'excursion des dragons à s'éloigner du château , pour se changer les idées , pour ne plus penser à ceux qui l'avait quitté . Et voilà , passé et présent se heurtaient à deux tombes . Et ce silence entre lui et Nanami . Ils avaient toujours été si complices . Pourtant , le silence s'était bien installé entre deux . Et cette rune ? Il avait les pensées agitées . De là où ils venaient , c'était lui qui était mort visiblement . A quoi jouait-on ? A une parodie de théâtre pour se moquer de l'un de l'autre . Finalement , Riou se résigna à les rejoindre devinant , ce que Jowy avait découvert .

Il regarda Nanami hébétée , agenouillée devant sa propre tombe que la torche que tenait Jowy éclairait . Quant à ce dernier , il restait debout , devant cette tombe portant son nom , la tête baissée , seule signe d'abandon . Jowy . Il était fidèle à cette image de roi qu'il n'avait pas aimé en son meilleur ami . Cette image de volonté prête à tout pour ce qu'il croyait .

- Désolé fit enfin Riou pour briser ce silence qui s'installait comme un malaise entre eux trois .

Si complice autrefois . Et aujourd'hui , séparés , lointains . Riou rentra enfin dans le dojo , se sentant étranger . Il avait envie de pleurer , d'impuissance . Absurde . Il avait rêvé à ces retrouvailles . Puis ils étaient arrivés et il s'était répété que cela ne pouvait être eux . Et il le savait , il le savait que ce n'était pas eux . Cette rune en était la preuve . Pourtant , il se sentait seul et abandonné .

Jowy passa sa main sur l'inscription de la tombe , à mon regretté ami , Jowy Atreides .Cela était dur de constater que ces parents ici n'avaient même pas voulu l'enterrer avec les autres membres de sa famille . Et ce fantôme . Ce n'était donc pas leur Riou . Dommage , pensa-t-il amèrement . Il y avait cru l'espace d'un instant .

- Essayons de voir les choses du bon côté lui sourit Nanami qui s'était relevée pour lui sourire alors que quelques secondes auparavant , elle n'avait su quoi dire devant sa propre tombe . Nous sommes tous les trois , Jowy . Comme dans le passé . Juste moi , toi et Riou , notre bon vieux Riou .

- Notre passé est là fit Jowy d'une voix mesurée en désignant les tombes . Ce n'est pas notre Riou . Le notre est mort et enterré . Quant à nous , nous le sommes ici . Où vois-tu donc que nous sommes tous vivant , Nanami ? Où ? Il n'y a que des morts autours de nous .

Soudain , un hurlement dans la nuit les fit lever la tête . Venant de nulle part , une longue queue écaillée vient briser les deux tombes . Nanami et Jowy reculèrent pour mieux distinguer leur ennemi qui leur faisait face maintenant . C'était un immense dragon dont les épaisses carapaces formaient une redoutable armure .

- Tenez .

Riou était revenu leur lancer les armes qui leur étaient familières . Nanami manipula son nunchaku avec un plaisir non dissimulée et se mit en garde . Elle lut une hésitation dans le regard de Jowy qui s'était saisi du bâton surmonté de deux têtes de dragon . Mais le trouble dans son regard disparut lorsqu'il fixa l'adversaire et lui aussi se mit en garde .

Ils se mirent sur une ligne , Nanami au milieu . Cette derniere fit un clin d'oeil à l'intention de Riou . Il la suivit immédiatement lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire . Jowy les regarda sortir la botte secrète du frère et de la soeur . Il n'y avait pas à s'y méprendre . Les gestes étaient parfaitement synchrones . Comme autrefois , aurait-il voulu ajouter ?

Le dragon fut déboussolé un instant devant cette violente attaque mais Nanami aussi . Mais l'ennemi se ressaisit plus vite et il envoya violemment sa queue contre Riou qui fut projeté contre le mur du dojo . Jowy ne pouvait détâché son regard de son poignet droit , autre preuve de l'imposture . Nanami était-elle donc aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Il se résigna tout de même à tendre son poignet droit et les épées noires se dessinèrent dans un ciel couleur d'encre . L'instant d'après , elles transperçaient le corps de l'adversaire . Mais il avait sous-estimé sa résistance car il se prit lui aussi un coup de queue que le dragon maniait avec l'aisance d'un fouet .

Il sentit une douce chaleur lui rendre des forces et ne fut pas étonné de voir l'emblème du bouclier lumineux .

Il se redressa donc pour finir le travail inachevé , Riou à ses côtés et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte , il acheva le dragon avec l'attaque Buddy .

- Du bon travail , conclut Nanami qui arrivait en souriant , les mains dans son dos .

- Les dragons viendraient donc jusqu'ici constata Riou . Mais alors l'attaque de Tinto n'était pas dûe au hasard .

Jowy s'attarda sur le bâton . Ce n'était pas le sien . Celui-ci avait une épaisse couche de poussière et montrait par là qu'il n'avait pas servi de plusieurs mois . Et il ne reconnaissait pas certaines entailles sur le manche .

Au loin , le soleil se levait déjà . En une nuit , sa vie avait été bouleversée , une fois de plus .

- Que se passe-t-il Riou ?

Jowy regarda Nanami s'adresser à Riou comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés . Ce dernier avait marqué un temps d'arrêt devant cette familiarité retrouvée . Visiblement , ce Riou aussi était perturbé par les récents événements .

- Ces derniers temps, beaucoup de dragons aparaissent . D'après Sierra , ce serait lié au vol de l'une des 27 vrais runes , celle du dragon . Elle craint que l'on en vole d'autres en plus .

Son regard s'attarda sur sa rune et sur celle de Jowy .

- Et maintenant , il y a deux runes du début à voler , constata Jowy . Cela a sûrement un lien avec notre arrivée ici .

- C'est plausible , constata Riou qui s'abstint de leur demander d'où ils venaient .

- Et bien , puisque l'on est là , il nous convient de régler le problème convint Nanami avec son plus beau sourire . Alors , Riou ? Où doit-on se rendre ? Au chateau d'Iria ? Et Jowy , tu nous accompagnes , naturellement .

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez . Pour ma part , je dois y aller . Cela fait trop longtemps que je me suis attardé répondit Riou en ne voulant pas croiser le regard de Jowy .

Le sourire de Nanami se figea lorsqu'elle vit que Jowy ne daignait pas les suivre . Elle se retint de suivre Riou , sentant que la cassure était proche alors que le groupe venait de se reformer de son point de vue .

- Jowy , on ne l'accompagne pas ? Tenta-t-elle .

- Tu ne comprends donc pas , Nanami fit-il en le regardant s'éloigner . Tu voudrais que je l'aide . Mais ce n'est pas Riou et je n'ai envie d'aller dans ce château . Lui-même l'a compris que l'on n'était pas ceux qu'il croyait .

Nanami soupira fortement puis le regarda d'un air décidé qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien .

- Tu l'as dis toi-même que cette histoire de dragon était liée à notre venue ici . Donc si tu veux retourner chez nous , tu as intérêt à l'aider pour en apprendre plus . Quant à ne pas vouloir aller au chateau , je te signales que la guerre est fini ici aussi , je penses et que c'est simplement une question d'orgueil qui te retient . Donc tu n'as pas d'autres choix que de l'accompagner .

Elle commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna en faisant mine de l'attendre .

- Nanami , ce n'est pas notre Riou .

- Je le sais , fit-elle très sérieusement . Mais est-ce un crime de faire comme si c'était Riou , notre bon vieux Riou ?

Et finalement , il ne sut très bien pourquoi mais il se mit à prendre la même route que Riou et que Nanami .

Nanami parlait d'orgueil pour le fait ne pas vouloir aller au château . C'était vrai . Pourvait-elle comprendre à quel point il était dur de savoir qu'il avait perdu ? Il avait tout sacrifier pour faire de Highland , un état unifié avec l'ancienne ville-Etat pour que des petites filles comme Pilika puissent grandir en paix . Pourtant , son rêve s'était réalisé . Ici aussi , la paix triomphait . Mais à quel prix ? Celui de l'échec de sa vie . D'ailleurs , comment avait-il trouver la mort ici ? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne . Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au dojo puis son regard s'attarda sur sa veste et l'enleva , retrouvant avec un plaisir non dissimulée sa tenue de combat de prédilection .

Ou le fait d'hésiter à suivre Riou n'était-ce pas plutôt parce qu'il avait peur de se leurrer face à une telle ressemblance avec l'ami défunt ? Pourtant , les faits étaient là , ils le suivaient .

Riou sourit en se rendant compte que juste avant d'arriver à Kyaro , Nanami s'éssouflait en leur disant d'attendre et en traînant un Jowy qui se demandait où tout cela allait les conduire .


End file.
